Vehicles are currently provided with some level of heat and noise insulation. Typically, automotive insulation consists of pads made of spun bonded synthetic plastic or plant fibers. These are primarily used to control noise and heat in the passenger compartment, making the ride more comfortable and reducing the energy required for heating and cooling.
There is, however, a need for improved fire protection for vehicles. The insulating materials commonly used in vehicles often do little to prevent fire from damaging the vehicle and threatening the occupants of the vehicle. Additionally, many of the materials used for vehicle insulation, carpeting, and upholstery will burn and will emit toxic chemicals if exposed to fire or high heat, compounding the danger for the occupants of the vehicle.
There are several reasons for needing greater fire protection in vehicles. Primarily, however, is the need for greater occupant safety. Vehicles which catch fire are often quickly consumed by the fire and there is little time to remove occupants from the vehicle. This is particularly concerning in crash situations where a driver or passenger may be injured or unconscious, requiring outside help and additional time to safely remove the persons from the vehicle. As such, greater fire protection in vehicles may help reduce fire related injuries and fatalities as well as help reduce the damage to the vehicle.
There is thus a need for improve protection for vehicles and vehicular compartments from fire and extreme heat.